Kingdom Hearts III: Over My Head
by Red Eyed Hylian
Summary: Sora, Donald and Goofy set out to save the wounded hearts! Only this time, Kairi and Riku tag along too! Can Sora save the three missing friends without a hitch? Or will he loose things while on his journey? (Rated T to be safe.)


**My version of a KH 3 story. Enjoy bros.**

**I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, sadly.**

* * *

Sora fell back onto the sand of his favourite island with a sigh. He positioned his hands so that they rested behind his head, acting as his cusioning against the sandy shore. He shut his eyes and smiled, basking in the warmth that the bright sun provided for him each day. His favourite part of each day now was just sitting back and relaxing with his two best friends, Riku and Kairi. The gentle breeze ruffled his caramel coloured spikes ever so slightly, and he could listen to the waves lapping against the shore all day. Of course, he knew he couldn't, though it was something he wished for.

Just days ago, the three friends recieved a message in a bottle. It was a letter from King Mickey, a talking mouse that had helped them all out at one point or another. Mickey's letter stated that Sora would need to go on yet another adventure, this time to save the wounded hearts. Sora was slightly sad about having to leave the island so soon after getting back from his secong big adventure, but he was also exited and curious to know more about these 'wounded hearts.'

Today was Sora and the gang's last day of relaxation on the islands, and they were already fully packed and ready to go. Sora had his suitcase filled with things he'd grabbed at random from his room, and it was laying next to him in the sand. He had gotten to the small island before the others, and he just thought of it as an opprotunity to relax, maybe even take a short nap before Donald and Goofy arrived with the gummi ship.

Donald and Goofy were two irriplaceble friends that Sora had met very early on in his first journey, the first world he'd been to outside of Destiny Islands in fact. At first, Sora and Donald hadn't seen eye-to-eye on everything, but the two eventually grew to be the great friends they are now.

"Why am I thinking of this now?" Sora sat up and opened his bright blue eyes, turning his attention to the sky above. He chuckled quietly to himself after a moment of thinking. "Riku and Kairi had better hurry it up."

"You know Sora, you shouldn't talk to yourself like that."

With a start, Sora turned around on his knees to see Riku walking towards him. His mood immediatly brightened. "Riku!"

Riku took a seat next to the eager brunette, raising an eyebrow at him. "Did you really need a suitcase?"

Sora fell down onto his butt, blushing slightly from embarassment. "I-I didn't know if I'd need it for this adventure..."

The silverette rolled his eyes and ruffled his friend's caramel spikes, much to the latter's dismay. "Hey! Riku! Quit it!" Sora squirmed, swatting at Riku's hands. "Riku!"

The boys suddenly bust out into laughter, resulting in Riku removing his hands from Sora's hair, and both of them falling back onto the sand with their hands over their stomachs.

"Sora! Riku!" The laughter dies down and Sora looks up to see a certain auburn-haired female jog towards them, waving.

Sora sits up with his ever-present signature grin plastered onto his face. "Kairi!"

The red-haired girl smiles at him, taking the seat on Sora's other side. "Miss me?"

Sora laughs and turns his gaze back out to the now setting sun. "I wonder when Donald and Goofy are getting here... It's getting late."

Riku gently punched Sora's shoulder. "Hey, they'll be here soon. Just be patient."

The younger boy frowned at his friend, silently reminding him that patience wasn't exactly his strongest feature. He stayed silent nonetheless, and the three friends waited for their ride to the other worlds.

None of them knew that after this journey, things would be a lot different.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD!**

**Hehe, sorry about that! I made some Twitter RP accounts and I've been spending a lot of time on there. I'll be updating all of my stories in the next week or so. Just be patient! Thanks for not rushing me... Heh.**

**Reviewing is always appreciated! I know this is pretty short, and I rushed the ending, but I wanted to post something. So... GOMEN!**


End file.
